


These Are My Dreams

by theyoungdaydreamer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Other, Referenced Daud, Referenced Jessamine, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungdaydreamer/pseuds/theyoungdaydreamer
Summary: Wyman thought falling in love would be hard because of their introversion. They thought dating would hard because of their anxiety. Emily Kaldwin was much easier to be with then they could ever have guessed. But now they've reached the next point in their relationship: meeting her parents. One was the previous mayor and has been missing for over a decade, one's an ex-policeman who wears black hoodies 90% of the time and climbs things humans should not be climbing, and one's an infamous pansexual tattoo artist with a love for occult trinkets. Wyman must navigate dinner and what comes after, or otherwise exile themselves back to Morely and never show their face again out of embarrassment.Domestic/Modern AU





	These Are My Dreams

The first time Emily invited them to come home with her for dinner Wyman had instantly rejected the proposal. They’d been so thrown off by their swiftly moving relationship they hadn’t even thought it through. They’d felt guilty for the rest of their time in the park with her, seeing how her smile had faltered and her eyes had stuck to the ground.

“I think I’d want to another time. I mean it. I’m just, uh, a little unprepared to do something like that right off the bat.”

They’d feared she would find offense in that, see them as too insecure even after a couple of months of them dating. But she turned and leaned on their shoulder. Her hands were gripping theirs. A comforting squeeze.

“It’s alright.” She’d said. “I get it. I’m big and scary. So’s my parents.”

They’d opened their mouth to mutter in protest but her breath on their throat made them hesitate.

“I’ll ask now and again, when I think it’ll be food you’ll like. You shouldn’t feel bad for saying no.”

They’d kissed each other for a while after they’d finished their walk, chastely but not without need. Wyman had to keep reeling their negative thoughts in when they lamented at how they were fine with making out with the beautiful Mayor - cup her cheek, run their fingers through her hair – but not eat a meal with her fathers.

Wyman and Emily had been people from two very different lifestyles. They had grown up in comfort but with the desire to do something on their own. They were offered a place in Dunwall’s library by their uncle and had excitably accepted it.

The library was a surprisingly social place, they’d found. They heard the rumours surrounding disappearances, the secret meetings of drug dealers in back alleys, but also nicer things, like the alluring tattoo artist whose sexual exploits were infamous but now unheard of after getting married, or how much of cuisine celebratory place Dunwall was.

While they had carefully carved their place into Dunwall’s life, cautiously, anxious of upsetting locals, they had met the young mayor who everyone had seemed to have spoken of. They had taken a wrong turn and instead of walking into the hall reserved for the oceanology book club had instead found a ferocious panel of pie eating people. They had watched in nauseous amazement as the contestants competed to eat as much as possible, each person drenched in crumbs and filling. Mayor Emily Kaldwin had won by half a pie. She belched as she stood up to bow, the surprise on her messy face as she’d covered her mouth in shock had been awfully endearing.

She came to the library now and again, still being part of the police force from before being voted into the mayor’s office meant she often researched past cases and the history of area. She was so easily friendly with them it had been hard to resist telling her little by little about themselves. They didn’t know how to flirt, but it took less than a month to for her to ask them out for a coffee.

“And it’s only a date if you want it to be one.” She’d said, hands clasped behind her back. They hadn’t realised it at the time, but later, after they’d come to learn the shapes of her expressions, they knew she had been more nervous in that moment than any other they had seen her in.

They’d gladly accepted her invitation, although it hadn’t been without fears. They hadn’t even thought of going out with anyone in a very long time, but had been relieved to learn it wasn’t so hard to date someone, especially when they were as wonderful as Emily.

There had been a few complications to their relationship, small things that were funnily ridiculous. It was who was supposed to pay for meals, on duty police officers greeting Emily as they’d tried to hold hands while strolling, a newspaper reporter ambushing them as they were buying ice cream in the hopes of getting a scoop, so to speak.

Emily had a much more confident personality, ready to put herself out there, say what was needed to be said. Wyman found it all too easy to let her describe their relationship to others as they blushed on the side, and rather than feeling threatened by her authority they were enamoured by it. Their uncle had worked out why he was so happy in Dunwall very early into their relationship, though he hadn’t ever asked much about it or if they would ever bring Emily back to their house one day.

The night after she’d asked them to come over and meet her parents they decided they needed some super psyching up to make sure the next time she asked they could confidently accept. They read the few news articles about Emily and her family, the history of Dunwall before they had arrived. The Kaldwin-Attano household was one in which their rooms were filled with many elephants, they’d already found. They just wanted to make sure they would be covered for her parents as well as her.

Emily Kaldwin-Attano, just Kaldwin to all except the official documents, was the child of Corvo Attano and Jessamine Kaldwin, the Chief of Police and Ex-Mayor respectively. Their relationship had been long discussed in the gossip columns of old newspapers, especially after Emily had been born. Jessamine had been such a successful mayor she had spent many extra years in charge of the city due to popular vote. At least, she had been, until she’d gone missing when Emily was just ten years old.

Corvo had taken care of Emily as a single parent for the years in which the search for the mayor occurred, waned, and finally, was given up on. His relationship with his work was strained after that. He'd been wearing the similar looking black hoodies for years in mourning, apparently. Another of his ways to deal with his grief was to take parkour classes with Emily and sit on balconies, statues, and the occasional rooftops. Rather like a cryptid, no clear pictures had ever been taken, but people didn't care too much so long as there wasn't any proven property damage. It was just when the missing person search had started winding down that Corvo had apparently engaged in a relationship with Emily’s most recent parent, a man known only as the Outsider.

An edgy man with and edgy job, the Outsider ran a tattoo parlour with a side of curiosity items called The Outsider’s Void. No-one knew his real name or where he’d come from, he was just a kind of popular legendary urban figure in Dunwall. He was also a famous flirter, though he’d engaged in relationships with very few. And yet, in the space of ten years, he had apparently fallen head over heels for the Chief of Police, married him, and adopted a cat with him.

Emily had risen through the police force and politics on her own, determined to follow both of her birth parents’ footsteps. After the first invite, Wyman asked her about what she thought of her new dad, to which she smiled wryly at them.

“Outsider? He’s always been nice to me. And he’s not technically doing anything illegal, me and father have been thorough in our checks. My father wouldn’t have married him if he wasn’t good for us both.”

“I mean.” Wyman said. “Is he cool?”

“Yes?” Emily scrunched up her face. “It’s part of his aesthetic, I think?”

“And are both of your dads cool with me?”

She shrugged. They thought to themselves and a paranoid thought hit them.

“Have you even told them about us?”

“I’m sure they’ve heard something.” She said with amusement.

They gasped. “You haven’t told them?!”

“Why would I?” She said. “I don’t need to tell them anything about my personal relationships.”

Wyman had hoped by now, with the dinner invite and all, their relationship was known about. They now hoped they could keep a conversation going at least.

The next time she asked, the second time, they said “Sure, when?”

“Tonight?” She asked brightly.

They almost passed out.

“Not tomorrow night?” They asked tentatively.

She could see Wyman’s reaction and rubbed their shoulder to comfort them.

“I did mean tonight, but I should have remembered you like time to prepare, don’t you.” She laughed. “I’m sorry. We’ve been dating long enough that I should’ve thought about it.”

They laughed nervously and blushed.

“I love you.” She said.

That had not helped the nerves.

“Wh-what?”

She smiled at them, leaned against them.

“I said, I love you, Wyman.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.” They muttered.

She laughed then, and they joined in as well, giggles staying with for longer than was funny. They kissed again for a while, and for a little longer Wyman didn’t worry about meeting Emily’s parents.

It was several days later, as they sat on _their_ park bench, when they heard some unexpected news from her.

“Outsider wants to meet you.”

“What? Why?” They stuttered. “Does that mean he knows about us?”

Emily looked amused. “He seems to know a lot, sure. But, his exact words were ‘Why don’t you invite that friend of yours around?’”

“Oh.” They said. “Huh.”

“So, he may suspect something’s going on between us.” She said. “Because I do mention you a bunch.”

“Do you make me sound nice?” They asked weakly.

“I tell the truth.” She smiled against their temple, placing a kiss there a moment later.

They exhaled shakily at her affections. “That means you’ve made me sound very nice, right?”

“Yes, dear.” She said, leaning her head on their shoulder and allowing them to hold her hand.

“You haven’t mentioned those sweets I brought over.”

“No, I have not mentioned your illegal confectionary. What would people think of me if it got out I liked sugary things that weren’t allowed over the border?”

“They’d push you out of office, I suppose.” They smiled.

“Or they would try.”

“But, you haven’t even told the Outsider? He sounds like someone who’d totally appreciate hearing about that.”

“Wyman, something you may soon learn - especially if you’re coming over tomorrow - is that Outsider loves gathering secrets about people. Not doing anything malicious or anything, just, collecting information.”

They licked their lips and dodged the invitation for the time being. “And…?”

“And I’m not feeding his weird little addiction to sort of dodgy facts about people. You haven’t even met him yet, so I’m definitely not giving him any speck of delicious dirt on you.”

“What delicious dirt does he have on you, Emily?” They asked.

“I ate a bowl of The Hounds Pits fries in under two minutes once.”

“Oh, shitsticks.” Wyman laughed. “How, how long ago was that?”

“Ten years.” She sniffed, shaking their held hands about. “And you aren’t to mention this again. I’m telling you this because I love and trust you.”

“I know. I love you too.” They could feel how much their cheeks must have been going red but they were feeling very good and wanted to continue. “So as a sign of my appreciation here is some dirt on me.”

“Hmm?”

They leant in and so their mouth was right by her ear. She shifted a little, biting her lip as their breath tickled her.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever properly dated.”

“No!” She gasped.

“Yes.” They said.

“Aw, people have been really missing out.” She said, tracing patterns over their hand with her finger.

“That’s, uh, whatever.” They shook themselves. “Anyway, now we’re even.”

“Yes, we are.” She sighed and went back to leaning against their shoulder. “So are you alright coming over for dinner tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” They said with a nonchalance that got a snort from Emily. “I suppose.”


End file.
